Reflexiones en el Iris
by EphemeryMoments
Summary: Los ojos son la puerta del alma, la puerta a encontrar lo que buscas en otros, o en ti mismo, si te ves en medio del caos ¿Serias capaz de ser leal hasta que la tormenta pase?


**Sentí la necesidad de explicar el personaje de Lysandro desde mi perspectiva de la historia, se que suena algo extraño teniendo en cuenta que aun no termino la historia base, sin embargo sabiendo esto podrán comprender un poco los echos venideros. Las invito aparte a escuchar las composiciones que aquí enuncié, el segundo lenguaje universal es la música. Espero os guste.**

* * *

**Outtake: Reflexiones en el Iris.**

Sus azules ojos me observaban, no importaba cuantas veces intentase ignorarla, ella volvía a mis pensamientos.

¿Que tenia esa insulsa y común chiquilla?

La mayoría de las veces pensaba en sus ojos, una ventaja de tener los ojos "raros", como me dijo Castiel cuando nos conocimos, es que la gente te mira directamente a los ojos, una característica casi olvidada de los humanos.

Si se preguntan cual es la particularidad de mis ojos, les diré que sufro de "heterocromia" una patología que me marcó la infancia y provocó que fuera mas tímido de lo normal en un niño, aparte he de mencionar que la heterocromia la sufre el menos del 2% de la población mundial, cifra que es mas que suficiente como para aislarte completamente de tu entorno.

¿Que particularidad tienen los ojos de ella?

Son azules, de ese tipo de azul que te hace pensar que es el azul mas bonito que jamás hayas tenido la dicha de observar en tu vida.

¿Cual puede ser el rasgo característico que me llame la atención de ella? Quizá el echo de que se lleve bien con Castiel, si bien es mi mejor amigo, por no decir el único, tengo bien claro que es una persona con la cual es muy difícil relacionarse, es una persona arisca, parecido quizá a un viejo perro el cual de tanto ser apaleado termino desconfiando de todo el mundo.

Si hay algo que tengo que admirarle a esa muchacha es su paciencia, tolerancia o quizá su extraño humor que tantos desconciertos me trajo desde que la conocí. Para ella, personas como Castiel son fáciles de tratar. Otra cosa que me es enigmática es su forma de mirar por la ventana.

Como tengo mi "pequeña" ventaja para observar a la gente he tenido un entrenamiento concienzudo para captar las distintas expresiones de la gente y asociarlas con estados de animo o sentimientos.

Desde el primer momento me llamo la atención, no era la típica jovenzuela urbana del siglo XXI, mas bien, tenia cierto aire antiguo, como el whiskey con sazerac, el vodka con caviar o el vino añejado. Prontamente mis sospechas fueron corroboradas y para mi enorme sorpresa: eran acertadas.

Desde que entro al salón, a diferencia de las personas con tendencia u amor a las artes, las cuales suelen pasar desapercibidas o bien, ser calmas en el exterior, ella "cambio" el ambiente, una simple sala de clase con su presencia se transformo en algo poderoso, sobrecargado, como si el salón de clase fuera el salón del segundo previo al concierto de beetovhen antes de tocar su mas afamado tema, la novena sinfonía.

Cuando hube de escuchar el comentario de Castiel sobre aquello, el lo definió como "pone los pelos de punta" me sorprendí de que el, quien no se fijaba en nadie lo suficiente, al igual que yo, notara su presencia. Ahora que lo pienso realmente es así . Tiempo después supe que ademas de la música era la literatura lo que embargaba el alma de esa muchacha.

Podía igualarla a un Rachmaninoff en su juventud, no tan solo porque tocaba sus composiciones como si fuese un juego de niños, si no porque presentaba esa misma aura que se adivinaba en sus composiciones, mas claramente en su **Piano Concerto n° 2, op 18.**

Algo "detrás del rostro", así podía definirlo, como la canción **Moonlight Sonata,** que a simple vista solo encierra tristeza pero a ojos del maestro no es mas que el grito a la injusticia y la conmoción de ver un bello arte en los lugares mas inhóspitos, una teoría desacreditada de la inspiración a esta melodía era que el maestro intrépido entro sin anunciarse a una casa de barrio pobre en cuya sala ruinosa había una niña ante un piano, allí había una niña ciega tocando... ¿No es acaso el mas bello arte creado por ojos que pugnan por ver la belleza en la obscuridad?

Hace un par de semanas, quizá la razón por la que he cavilado tanto, Alice se me ha quedado mirando fijamente a mis ojos, en un momento pensé que era por que capto su peculiaridad lo cual aproveche para escanear los suyos, sin embargo el hilo de mis pensamientos se perdió cuando en ellos vi tristeza, melancolía y un profundo sentimiento de impotencia, para cuando capto en los míos la certeza sus ojos se volvieron cristales impíos de hielo.

Hielo.

¿Porque habría ella de mirarme a los ojos con tristeza y luego bloquearme el paso?

Lo supe, supe que con su percepción de la realidad lírica intuyó quien era, quien fui y quizá con un poco de suerte, quien seré.

A mi lado vislumbre a un niño solitario que acariciaba a un conejo y hablaba con ellos, seres que no comprendían mis palabras pero que igualmente se quedaban a mi lado, a diferencia del resto de la gente.

No puedo dejar de pensar, ¿Porque será? ¿Será acaso por la llamada de Castiel? Me ha pedido ayuda, soy su amigo.

Cita... ¿Porque se me hace tan amarga esa palabra?

He ideado un plan con Rosalya, si todo va bien, Castiel y ella tendrán su oportunidad, por un segundo desee que eso no fuera cierto. Quería saber primero porque sus ojos me llamaban la atención. Necesitaba saberlo.

Como lo intuí, tuve que ayudarle por segunda vez. Rosalya me ha mirado extraño.

- ¿Desde cuando estás enamorado de ella?

¿Amor? ¿Eso veía en mis ojos Rosa, a quien consideraba mi hermana?

Amor... que extraña y lejana palabra, si no era capaz de sentir lastima u interés por la gente en general, a excepcion de un muy azul problema ¿Como habría de sentir "amor"?

Hace años decidí no interiorizarme con la gente. Nunca me lleve con mis padres, quienes son mis abuelos, ya que mis progenitores decidieron abandonarnos a mi y a mi hermano por la sencilla razón de que se aburrieron de ser padres, mis abuelos, a los cuales quiero pero sin embargo no congenio, nos cuidaron hasta que Leigh fue lo suficientemente apto para cuidarse el solo y ampararme a mi también. El campo para mi es un recuerdo lejano y un tanto doloroso.

¿Amor? ¿Podría yo sentir algo así por ella?

Hoy veo a Castiel mas feliz de lo usual, también veía miedo en sus ojos, Alice esta a su lado, sonríe también, ambos están sentados bajo el árbol del patio de la escuela, se besan.

Algo se quiebra en mi.

Si... era amor.

Compongo mi rostro, Castiel se acerca a mi, le sonrío y le doy mis felicitaciones, me da las gracias porque según el, gracias a mi sucedió todo. Oculto mi rostro y Castiel lo intuye, me da una sonrisa extraña y como yo lo hice alguna vez para confortarle me pone la mano en el hombro.

- Amigo, nunca me lo dijiste, yo...

- ¿De que me estas hablando?

- Estas... ¿Triste? - Compongo mi cara y alzo una ceja, palpando mi saco como si buscara algo.

- Creo... que he perdido mi libreta otra vez.

- Maldición Lysandro, siempre pierdes todas tus puñeteras cosas, vale te ayudo a buscarla.

Soy un buen amigo, en el caos de la ciudad, con una persona que comprende el dolor de la soledad, tengo que serlo, aunque sea por retribución.

* * *

**¿Que tal? ¿Les ha gustado como quedo? Si gustan me responden en un review, por cierto Feliz día del libro atrasado.**

**PD: Mercii, lamento haber dejado nuestra conversación hasta la mitad.**


End file.
